Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for commencing a process based on a sound trigger, and, more particularly to methods and systems that can commence a process in an electronic device according to the sound received by the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as smart phones, notebooks, wearable devices or other portable devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a portable device may have network connecting capabilities. Users can use their portable devices to connect to networks anytime and anywhere. Due to increased convenience and expanded functionalities of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Generally, an electronic device can have a touch-sensitive interface. Users can input related commands to the electronic device by tapping or moving their fingers on the touch-sensitive interface, to perform and operate the processes corresponding to various applications in the electronic device. However, unintentional touches of the touch-sensitive interface become burdensome for users. For example, an electronic device can have a function, in which users can wake up the electronic device by tapping a touch-sensitive screen of the electronic device when the screen is in a hibernate mode. However, as an unintended consequence of this function, the electronic device may execute unexpected processes due to unintentional touches by a user.
Additionally, an application can be executed in an electronic device that makes relying on a touch-sensitive screen for input inconvenient. When a user wants to input related data to the electronic device via the touch-sensitive screen, the user must first suspend the execution of the application, input related data to the electronic device via the touch-sensitive screen, and then resume the execution of the application. For example, a user can make a phone call by using an electronic device. When related data needs to be input to the device during the call, the user must remove the electronic device from the user's ear, and input data to the electronic device via the touch-sensitive screen. After data is input to the device, the electronic device is moved back to the user's ear to continue the call. The above operations are inconvenient for users.